


New Beginnings

by Jayci



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayci/pseuds/Jayci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both new to college, new to their surroundings, new to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby wasn’t the type of girl who loved attention, oh no, she’d prefer being in the background, doing her own thing. The only time she had all the attention was when she had the ball and was about to shoot during basketball, or maybe when she would swing at the ball during softball and the ball went soaring which assured a home run. Even those times Ruby was only focused on what Ruby was doing, Ruby only ever really had to care about her own business.  
Ruby would make no exception for college. She didn’t want to be the A+ student of the class, she didn’t want to get distracted over stupid things, she wanted to get stuff done proficiently and have it over with. As the girl herself thought these things to herself, she never saw the purple haired ball of fury coming her way.  
“Ooof!” The wind was knocked out of the short, curly haired girl, “Amethyst! Really? Can you not do that when I’m carrying boxe-”  
“Can you believe this? We don’t have the same room together!”   
“Excuse me?”  
“Yeah the building fucked up, I can’t believe this.”   
“Okay, okay look, let me get my stuff in the room I’m in, and then we can go clear this up.” Ruby walked up to her room and opened the door to put her last two boxes down, which had to be her most heavy boxes. Ruby straightened her back out and sat down, she was tired after carrying her belongings, who could blame her, Amethyst isn’t known for helping with manual labor.  
“Hi,” the voice startled Ruby, It wasn’t Amethysts voice. Ruby’s brown eyes snapped to meet the source of the voice, and what appeared in her vision was absolutely adorable. The girl was on the skinnier side, but Ruby couldn’t take her eye’s off her, her dress, simple and casual and blue, went nicely with the thick, blond hair that was around it. Thick bangs covered her eyes but didn’t hide the playful smile on the blond girl’s lips.  
“Oh, um, hi,” Ruby put her hand out for the girl in front of her to shake.  
“I’m Sapphire, It looks like we’re roommates,”  
“I guess it does look like we’re roommates, don’t it? I’m Ruby.” The two shook hands and smiled at each other.   
“Do you need any help unpacking or setting up anything?” Sapphire asked.  
“O-oh no no I’m fine, it’s just these last two boxes that are a pain, but I got it.”  
“Oh please I can take one, I don’t mind helping,”  
“You sure? they’re heavy,” Ruby said as Sapphire walked over to one of the boxes and picked it up.  
“Are you saying you doubt me?” Ruby couldn’t help but smile and laugh and answer the girl with a simple “No,” as she went over and picked up the other box and walked to her room.   
“I told you they were heavy,” Ruby said as Sapphire struggled to keep the box in her grip.  
“What is in these things?” Sapphire said.  
“Uhm let me think....my mother packed these so probably photo albums and everything else she could fit in there so, half of my room most likely.”  
“Oh my god,” Sapphire breathed out as she set the box down on Ruby’s bed and collapsed next to it.  
“Oh no! Are you tired from carrying that box fifteen feet?” Ruby said comedically, “You poor poor thing, do you need some water?”  
“Oh shut up,” Sapphire mumbled into the mattress. Ruby, instead of retorting with something else, filled the room with laughter. 

Ruby woke up to music blaring next to her room. Because of the brand new surroundings and surprise of the music Ruby fell off the bed onto her back. After a loud “Ooof” came from Ruby, A soft mumbled “God damnit,” Ruby got up and walked towards the door. Her fingers reached for the knob but the knob moved away as the door swung open and revealed a panicked Sapphire.  
“What was that noise? There was a huge thump, I could hear it over my music.” Sapphire spoke with surprise, and that didn’t really match her cold and even tone of voice. Ruby, still trying to wake up, had to process what the girl in front of her had said, because of that she stayed silent as she stared at Sapphire.  
“I fell,” The curly haired girl mumbled. She thought for a moment, sheesh she must look terrible, she was obviously not a morning person.  
“You fell?” Sapphire couldn’t stop the smile nor the laughter that came as she spoke the words. She also couldn’t help but stare at the other girls bare stomach, Ruby’s abs were on display,she must have only slept in sports bras but Sapphire didn’t mind. Sapphire wouldn’t mind seeing Ruby shirtless every morning.  
“Um? Hey, Yo Sapphire?”  
“Hm? What?”   
“I said thanks for the music this morning, It was a lovely wake up call,” Sarcasm was thick in the shirtless girls voice.  
“Oh! I didn’t think that, I didn’t know, are you al-”  
“Its cool Sapph,”  
“It, Is?”  
“Yeah it’s fine, now i’m gonna put a shirt on because it’s too early for this awkwardness,” She closed the door with a smile and froze behind it. Her face flushed red quickly and she instantly regretted not wearing a shirt to bed. Should she care though? Ruby could tell, even though her eyes were covered by her bangs, that Sapphire had been staring at her. Ruby herself couldn’t say she didn’t stare at Sapphire in her shorts and skimpy tank top, her hair, still uncombed had looked adorably tangled and shined from the morning sunlight through the window. Ruby’s face was hot. Her face was still flushed, thinking about Sapphire wasn’t helping.  
Sapphire walked to her room calmly, she sat down and thought in silence, she turned the music off when she heard the thud. Ruby’s abs and arms were the only pictures going through the blond girls head, she mumbled to herself an “Oh my god,” when she couldn’t shake the thoughts. She had only met this girl the day before and she already found her very attractive. "Oh what is wrong with me?" She thought to herself, "I made it so obvious I was staring, what must she think of me?"

The sun-glared phone screen irritated Ruby, she was outside the apartments trying to get ahold of Amethyst. Ruby finally managed to find Amethysts contact and press call.   
“What?”  
“Where the hell are you? We’re supposed to be checking out the campus today or did you forget?”  
“Honestly? I forgot dude. I’m like literally getting dressed right now.” Ruby sighed loudly.  
“Ame really? We’ll hurry up then I guess, and keep your phone on speaker I gotta talk to you.”  
“Mmk, ‘bout what dude?” There was shuffling in the background, Ruby waited for it to stop before continuing.  
“I don’t wanna fix the fuck up with the rooms.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I don’t wanna fix the fu-”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“My roommate bro. She’s-”  
“Supposed to be me.”  
“Ame! come on!”   
“What’s so special about her? You haven’t even known her a day,” Ruby paused, Amethyst was right, but she was not gonna back down.  
“Amethyst, she is fucking adorable. Like she’s so pretty and so damn sweet like, I ca-”  
“So you’re saying you got a crush on her?”  
“No, I’m saying I’m attracted to her and that I want to be friends.” Even Ruby didn’t believe herself, but she knew she wanted to get to know Sapphire better for sure.  
“I’m pretty sure that was sarcasm,”  
“It honestly wasn’t,”  
“Oh my god, fine stay with your little crush, you haven’t been this interested in someone since freshman year.”  
“We do not speak of that.”  
“Aw come on, It was-”  
“Shut it Ame!”  
“Fine, fine, I’m on my way down,”  
“Hurry,” With that Ruby ended the call.

“You wanna walk or take the car?” Ruby said swinging her keys around.  
“Car, lets go get lunch first and then we’ll walk around campus,”  
“I like the way you think,”  
“Thank you, see people always said I was dumb and refused to accept my genius,”  
“You’re only a genius with food,”  
“Oh shush,” Amethyst laughed while Ruby was getting out of the parking lot, Ruby was a good driver, she had gotten her license before most of her grade and made the most of it. Giving people rides, with the promise that they would pay her back, grocery shopping, getting food, whatever it was, Ruby was driving.  
“I’m thinking about sub’s”  
“I like the way you think, then we can go to the campus and walk around and eat,”  
“Perfect dude,” Amethyst smiled.

Ruby was exhausted. Walking around campus was a nightmare with Amethyst. At first it went smoothly, walking, eating at the same, finding each other’s classes. Then it turned into walking to the park, not so bad, the Amethyst bought and drank a soda before Ruby could stop her. Sugar was the slightly bigger girls weakness, when she had sugar, she crashed from it, hard. It was only a matter of time before Ruby was dragging a crashed Amethyst to the apartments.  
Ruby pressed her forehead against her door, thankful for the moment of silence. She slid her key into the door, turned the handle and opened the door with enough ease to be unnoticed by Sapphire, who was sitting on the couch, most likely sleeping. Ruby walked as softly as she could to her room, then collapsed on her bed. She let out a groan into the mattress then rolled around and sat up. The curly haired girl looked at herself in the mirror and decided to get into something comfortable. Ruby left her room in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, halfway through changing, her stomach growled. Her feet tapped down the hallway, her motivation for food was keeping her awake.   
She remembered she had bought pancake mix, Well, she thought, Looks like pancakes it is. Ruby wanted to go straight to the kitchen but felt the urge to pause at the couch. She looked at the sleeping beauty on the couch and smiled. Ruby walked around the couch and whispered, “Sapph? Hey Sapphire?” The girl she whispered too stirred and answered with a light “Hmm?”  
“You like pancakes?” Ruby would be lying if she said Sapphire didn’t surprise her just then, The other girl’s head had popped up so fast and the only word that escaped from her mouth was a loudly whispered “Yes.” Ruby grinned.  
“I’m gonna make some, like right now,”  
“Right now?”  
“Mmhmm,”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” Ruby copied Sapphires loud whisper from before. She saw the other girl smile and get up.  
By the time Sapphire got to her side she had all her utensils and ingredients out, she was pouring the batter into the bowl and stirring it with Sapphire staring at her.  
“What did you do today after you got your shirt on?” Ruby wasn’t looking at her but she knew she was smiling.  
“Went on the campus and ate at the same time, then went to the park, then carried Amethyst home. fulfilling day,”   
“You carried her back here? I don’t believe it.”  
“I carried her back to my car, which was a block or two away.”  
“Still don’t believe you,” Sapphire had a grin on her face.   
“Are you saying I’m weak?”  
“Maybe I a-” Sapphire was interrupted when Ruby’s arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up to her shoulder. “R-ruby!” She nearly screamed.  
“Is this weak to you?” Ruby said as she casually poured the mix into the pan.  
“Aaaahh Ruby oh my god!” She couldn’t stop laughing, her legs were resting on the counter while her waist was on Ruby’s shoulder, the rest of her was by Ruby’s back.  
“This is punishment for doubting me!”  
“Put me down Ruby! Please! I believe you, no more doubt!” They both were grinning as Ruby put Sapphire back where she was.  
“That’s more like it,” She said as she put pancakes on the plate.  
“We can eat and watch T.V. together,” Sapphire suggested, “Sound like a good idea?” Ruby chuckled when she was asked the question.  
“Yeah, I like that plan,” Her smile refused to go away, it was there the rest of the night.


	2. Irritations

Her voice was a higher pitch and somehow went decently with how she looked. She was short and fiery with well toned muscles that stood out. Was that a bad thing? Sapphire didn’t think so. The blond haired beauty found all these features very attractive. In fact she wasn’t even interested in what the bright television screen in front of her was doing, she was staring and the girl next to her through her bangs.   
Her breaths were even and steady when focused, Sapphire noticed. She would mindlessly tighten the headband around her hair. Her confidence was powerful when she was faced with a situation she was comfortable with, then her confidence would turn to irritation and hopelessness quickly if the situation turned bad. Sapphire noticed all these little things about her even though their conversations had been awkward and comical.   
Sapphire silently scolded herself and turned her attention towards the television. Because of her habit, people thought of her as emotionless. That certainly wasn’t the case when Sapphire didn’t express herself or talk at the right times. She was just observing, she couldn’t help it. When she did talk and it came out even and cold, It was because she was focused. Sapphire had a habit of studying or maybe reading people when she first met them. With Ruby though, she was really trying to be expressive.  
She noticed Ruby ate politely, and at a slow pace. This surprised her. The girl she noticed who seemed to rush through everything could be calm and collected if she chose to be. Sapphire liked that.  
“Sapphire,” the curly haired girl mumbled.  
“Hmm?”   
“Sapphire,” Ruby said a little more clearly. She then put her plate down.  
“Hmmm?” Sapphire answered a little more loudly.  
“I like your name,” Ruby smiled, “There’s no other name for you really. Sapphire fits you perfectly.”   
“How does it exactly?” After a moment of pause, Ruby answered.  
“It rolls off the tongue. Sapphire, It makes me think of kindness and something wize. Also I think of the color blue, which is a color that proves to be calming and charming. Like I said, It fits you perfectly.” Ruby looked over at the other girl, surprised by the others expression. Sapphires mouth was open, barely making an “O” shape, she was still, hadn’t moved since Ruby first began speaking.   
“Your grades must be fantastic.” Ruby nearly spit out her food when she heard the blond girl’s words. Ruby swallowed and laughed, that hadn’t been something she had expected Sapphire to say.  
“Why do you say that?” Ruby asked after her laughter had calmed down enough, allowing her to speak.   
“You must have learned that from somewhere! You probably pay close attention, right?”  
“Not exactly. I’m decent in just about everything besides math. Lord knows I need all the help I can get.”  
“But math is so simple!” Ruby looked at the other girl for a long time before answering.  
“You must have had good teachers then,”  
“Oh please, if you’re having trouble I could help you if I’m not busy,”  
“Really? You would be willing to help someone like me?” Sapphire looked at Ruby and observed the way she used her words.  
“Are you saying that you get difficult when you don’t understand something?” The curly haired girl was taken back. “That must be it, you get impatient and get irritated quickly, no wonder you don’t enjoy math.”  
“You must get fantastic grades then huh?” Sapphire smiled.  
“Well,” The blond girl crossed her legs and straightened her posture out, “I don’t mean to brag but,”  
“Oh my god you’re such a dork,” They laughed, both oblivious to the television. Their laughter was soon interrupted when they heard the pounding on the door.  
“I can get that,” Sapphire said while getting up.  
“Wait, let me do it, It might be-” Ruby never got to finish her sentence, Sapphire had already opened the door and was greeted by Amethyst.  
“Holy shit,” Amethyst spoke, “Ruby wasn’t lying,”  
“Hello,” Sapphire greeted, “And about what?”  
“Hi, and about how cute she said you were,” Amethyst walked past a blushing Sapphire, to find Ruby sitting on the couch and glaring at her.  
“What? Pancakes without me? What kind of friend are you?” Her hands were in her pockets, she wore her usual black leggings and white converses, only she had a zip-up rather than a hoodie.   
“A friend who’s wondering why you came into her apartment uninvited.” Ruby answered.  
“Ah sorry, I’m crashing here tonight,”  
“What? N-”  
“Don’t say no I already walked all the way down here,” Amethyst had her hand up. Ruby was having none of it.  
“No,”  
“I told you not to say that,” Without missing a beat Amethyst ran down the hallway and into the first room on her right. Amethyst was lucky, It was Ruby’s room.  
“Oh no, come on Amethyst!” Ruby ran to her door only to find it was locked, “Amethyst! Open the door!” Ruby was suddenly angry, her fist met the door with angered force. A fierce pound was the result. No doubt there would be a complaint about it from one of her neighbors.  
“Ruby!” Sapphire was behind her shoulder, surprised by the girl’s sudden anger, “It’s fine! Hey come on, sit down and calm down.” Ruby had a tight grip on the door handle, but she eventually did let go.  
“Fine,” She grumbled, But stopped pouting when Sapphire grabbed her hand to pull her down the hallway.  
“Come on, let’s watch a movie and maybe she’ll come out,”  
“She won’t,” Ruby mumbled, “She’ll stay in there all night,”  
“She’ll have to go to the bathroom at some point,” Sapphire suggested. Ruby only raised her eyebrows.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. She’ll use what she has to not get caught, why do you think I’m pissed she’s in my room?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Sapphire, she has pissed in my shoes before, she’s not leaving the room until morning.” Sapphire collapsed on the couch laughing, she had never heard something so ridiculous. Even ruby was smiling, not because of Amethyst, she really liked Sapphires laugh. Sapphire, still chuckling, sat up and patted the spot next to her for Ruby to sit down.  
“You know it’s not that funny, I lost a decent pair of shoes.” Like before Sapphire was laughing, she placed her head on Ruby’s shoulder, hoping to calm down. She looked up at Ruby, only to find a sour look.  
“Hey,” Sapphire whispered.  
“What?”  
“Cheer up, I can help you tie her up and force her to pay for a new pair of shoes for you, does that sound nice.” She noticed Ruby began to smirk.  
“Yeah kinda,”  
“Good, what movie will we be watching then?”  
“Oh I don’t know, something funny?”  
“The Hangover?”  
“Never seen it,”  
“Oh my lord, sit down and shush because you’re about to,” Ruby couldn’t help but smile, the other girls enthusiasm was contagious. 

 

Sunlight poured through the window directly onto Ruby’s face, her head moved to escape from the beam of light. She froze, she was warm, warmer than usual. Ruby was known as a walking furnace by her family, but even Ruby herself was surprised by the heat.   
Her eyes scanned down, only to see that Sapphire was on top of her. Oh my god, Ruby thought. How in the hell? When did this happen? Not that Ruby minded, she was enjoying it actually.   
Something moved in her peripheral vision, and her eyes snapped to focus on the movement. Ruby’s brown orbs searched and found Amethyst’s round face. Ruby was about to move but stopped when Amethyst put her finger up.  
“Wouldn’t wanna wake your sleeping beauty there would ya?” She spoke in a mere whisper and didn’t wait for Rubys reply. “Of course not, I’ll just let myself out.” Amethyst walked towards the door and before her hand had touched the door, she turned and spoke again, “You know, she really seems to like you, I’m shocked. Oh and don’t worry your shoes are safe, your trash bin, i would either clean or throw out.” With a smirk and a soft click of the door, Amethyst was gone.   
Ruby couldn’t be angry. She couldn’t be anything really with Sapphire on top of her, she was doing everything she could not to wake her up.   
“Believe it or not you’re very comfortable,” Sapphires voice on her chest made her jump. Just then said girl raised her head to face the girl beneath her. Ruby had nothing to say, her mouth stayed shut. A moment of silence between the two was all it took. “Sorry, this must be awkward,”  
“No not really,” Ruby spoke for the first time that morning, her voice was raspy. More than usual.   
“How?”  
“I mean I’ve woken up with a baby on top of me once and I had no idea who’s baby it was or how it got into my house,” Sapphire could only stare at Ruby for awhile before getting up. Her arms went above her head to stretch and the shirt she wore showed off most of the girl’s stomach then.   
“Continue this story, my curiosity has peaked,” Sapphire’s voice snapped Ruby away from her view of her. She was staring, how rude. Ruby mentally slapped herself.   
“Ah baby steven, lets see,” Ruby paused, “Of course there was a party and I was a sophomore in highschool at the time. So we party, drink, dance, I pass out. So I woke up the next morning and I was on my back sleeping. I felt this thing on my stomach and rolled my head forward. There was a child on me. Just staring on me. I had no idea who’s kid this was.” Ruby was smiling at the memory. “So I woke my friends up, cause I was obviously freaking out. Turns out, a girl who came to the party, she was babysitting and forgot. So she brought him and she left him in a room and he got out or someone let him out. Oh my god I was calling so many people to find out who this kid belonged to. long story short his mom was named Rose quartz and she came and got Steven, her kid, and bitched the woman who was supposed to be babysitting.”   
“So were you the babysitter from then on?” Sapphire was giggling.   
“Only one or two times,” Ruby smiled.  
“Did Amethyst leave?” Ruby froze.   
“She left yeah,” Ruby got up and went towards her room. “Now I gotta see what she left behind,” She mumbled loud enough for Sapphire to barely hear it. Ruby didn’t notice, but she left Sapphire with a smirk on her face.


	3. Drunken cravings

A month into her freshman year at college and she already began to feel the stress. Already she had pulled enough all nighters to be agitated most of the time. The days she didn’t have class she would sleep well into the afternoon. The only reason she would get up is because her bladder wouldn’t leave her be. Whenever she did get up to relieve herself, she would see her. The goofy smile and maybe the occasional “Morning sleeping beauty,” which was spoken to her is what she was greeted with.   
She was greeted with silence today. Her feet stood outside the door of the bathroom, she waited. No noise, no movement, nothing. She stepped into the bathroom, she froze when she heard the door open. Footsteps steadily moved forward into the apartment.  
“Rubes? Hey you here?” Amethyst, Sapphire thought. The footsteps got closer and Sapphire finally revealed herself and stepped into the hallway.   
“Why are you here?” Her voice was firm and cold. She didn’t mean for it to be.  
“Shit!” Amethyst stopped and looked at Sapphire, then spoke slowly, “I can’t find Ruby.”  
“You can’t find Ruby?” Sapphire was puzzled, but not entirely surprised. It explained why she didn’t see Ruby this morning.   
“No, we went out, and well I lost track of her.”  
“Lost track of Ruby?” Sapphire turned around and looked at the room down the hallway, she walked towards it. “Was she drinking?”  
“Yeah we both were, I didn’t see her car here so I thought she may have walked up here.”   
“I didn’t hear anyone come in last night.” It was true she hadn’t, Ruby went to sleep early usually.  
“Nothing this morning? Just me?”  
“Just you,” Her voice was soft, it lost its cold tone. Her heart sunk. “Do you think she drove around last night?”  
“Could of. She really isn’t a drinker, but she went hard last night. I remember being surprised.”  
“Why did she do that?” Amethyst stopped at the other girl’s words. She knew the answer, but knew Ruby would kill her.  
“Probably upset,” Amethyst paused. “She’s not the best at telling people how she feels though.”  
“Where are places Ruby usually likes?” Sapphire said as she grabbed her car keys.  
“Why?”  
“Because we’re going to look for her. What if she’s hurt?”

 

Her head hurt. The pounding in her skull refused to go away. The birds above her head did nothing to help. Wait. Birds? Her eyes opened slightly, the morning light stung. Her feet were cold, she noticed. She tried to open her eyes again and brown orbs noticed the water that surrounded her feet. Her hand moved, only to notice the feeling of grass under it.   
“What?” Ruby looked around in complete confusion, “The fuck?” she spoke, her voice sounding tired and cracked. A curly head turned, her shoes lay about a foot from her head, her cold feet were pulled from the water, why didn’t she remember anything? Ruby then lifted herself into a sitting position, she sat still for a good minute or so before her body finally rejected all the contents in her stomach from the night before.   
She directed her vomiting into the stream where she, moments ago, had her feet in. Ruby spit in the grass and gained the courage to stand up, dear lord, she was hungover. Her feet spun her around slowly, her hand reached down to grab her shoes and she walked along the path to where she could see a parking lot up ahead.   
Flashes of the night before entered Ruby’s memory. The bottle of vodka Amethyst held, her getting up on the table, then falling off. That explained her sore ass. Ruby herself getting up on the table in the middle of the bar and starting a flexing contest with the men at the bar, then the table breaking and her falling. Yup. That explained why the rest of her body hurt.   
Why didn’t she stop herself? Why would she put herself through another hangover? God, Ruby thought, Looks like I was wrong...again. Why would getting drunk give me the courage to ask her out? Ruby’s mind wandered, was she sober enough to drive? She moved her body enough to have a sense of how well her motor control was and besides the headache, everything else was clear. Music penetrated Ruby’s ears and snapped her out of her thoughts, Her phone lay about five feet from the parking lot across the path. She must have dropped it. Thank God it didn’t rain.  
She picked up the loud vibrating device and answered;  
“Yeah?”  
“Ruby! Dude were in the actual fuck are you?”  
“Um, parking lot, and don’t shout, head hurts,”  
“You okay to drive?” It was Sapphire. Her voice thick with worry, different from her usual cold tone.  
“I’m pretty sure I am. I’ll see both of you in a bit,” with that she hung up. Ruby’s chest felt warm, she was smiling unconsciously. Until she realized why they were so dramatic on the phone call. Fuck. I scared them both, she thought, Ame probably went looking for me. Shit. Ruby’s keys were, thankfully, in her pocket. The car started up with a harsh Hum and she drove hopefully to were her rooms were, in all honesty, she had no clue where she was.

 

The door was open thankfully. She walked in about an hour and a half after talking to Amethyst and Sapphire. Her head, still pounding, was begging for relief.   
“Need to lay down,” she mumbled. Her body went stiff. Cold hands and arms circled around her waist and latched on. She felt a small figure pressing against her back. “Sapph-”  
“I was so worried,” She mumbled into her back, “I thought you were hurt.” She was answered by a light chuckle.  
“Me? Hurt? Never, I’m indestructible.” Sapphire removed her hands to face her. But was still touching Ruby’s arms.  
“Amethyst said you fell off a table.”   
“Guess we both remembered last night pretty well,” She was smiling, despite her pained head. Sapphire’s hands, Ruby noticed, refused to leave her arms, it was like she was scared to let go.  
“What was bothering you?” Sapphire mumbled. Ruby froze, she hadn’t expected that, she didn’t think Sapphire would care about most reasons to idiotic things.  
“School mostly. Just wanted a night to forget,” Ruby lied. It was believable and understandable, but still a lie.   
“You can talk about it with me if you’d like to.”  
“I don’t really need to talk to anyone about petty stuff like that.”  
“If it prevents you from drinking and driving and getting lost, I think it would help. You worried both me and Amethyst. Sapphire sounded disheartened. Fuck, Ruby thought.  
“I know,” Ruby looked at her hands, “I didn’t mean to, last night, stuff just happened, I’m over it now. I just need to chill for a bit.”  
Sapphire’s thick bangs hid her doubtful look.   
“You should lay down, i’ll wake you up and see how you feel later today. I put some water next to your bed, drink it.”  
“Aw, thank you, and as you wish,” Ruby smiled and walked to her room, leaving behind a blushing and relieved Sapphire. 

 

The words on the page seemed to be non-existent. Her mind wandered every time she would try to lose herself in the story. She found her mind would surrender to turning her thoughts to thick curly hair. She found she would always pay attention to how her mouth quirked up when she was interested and excited. She found how she would focus on the other girls muscles and get lost as she watched her. She found how her own heart would race every time she noticed how close they were or when they shared a conversation. She noticed how her mind would wander on to no other topic but Ruby. Sapphire couldn’t escape her thoughts of Ruby, It was like a curse, but she loved it.   
The book was shut and no longer in her hands. It had been four hours. And it was the third time she heard her roommate get up to puke. Her feet dangled over the bed then hit the floor to move towards the door.  
“Fuck,” The curse came from a ragged and exhausted Ruby. Sapphire was in the hallway and about three feet from the bathroom door.   
“You feeling any better?”  
“I’m feeling just swell.” Ruby exited the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, her hair was up and her face looked pained.  
“You’ve been drinking water correct?”   
“Mmmmmhhhmmm,”  
“You’re being so sassy right now I can’t tell if your actually in pain.”  
“Oh I am, head is pounding horribly.” Sapphire walked up to Ruby then, her hand touched the side of her face as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
“Then go to bed Ruby.” Ruby smiled and looked at the thick haired girl, god she could look at her all day. Sapphire walked past her down the hallway to the front door, her feet slid into a pair of sandals and she grabbed her purse, “I’m going to get groceries, maybe dinner, anything you’d prefer?”  
“Surprise me,” Ruby said stretching, “I’m sure whatever you get would be fine anyway.”   
“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

 

Daylight invaded her eyes. Her first reaction was to hide away from such a thing, let sleep take over, overpower her mind. No, not for Ruby, not today. A hard and quick Knock was heard from her door.   
“Oh no,” Ruby mumbled. Amethyst opened the door.  
“Fuck yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I brought you pizza for not keeping a close eye on you that night, and letting you get that hungover. I should have known better,” Ruby looked up at Amethyst then.  
“You know, for a girl who has pissed in more than a couple of things that I own, you sure know how to apologize with style.”  
“Hey what can I say?”  
“Thanks Amethyst, can you just put it in the fridge, I’m gonna sleep for as long as I can.”  
“No prob, I’ll text you later.”

 

Bare feet stepped on the wooded hallway floor. Her arms went above her head and she stretched and moaned at the same time, finally gifted with enough sleep to function. Ruby walked down the hallway and stopped dead in place. Sapphire stood before her in only a t-shirt and underwear. Sapphires legs, adorably put on display would have drove Ruby mad if she were to focus on them. Her attention was somewhere else though.   
Sapphire held the piece of pizza as she looked at Ruby. She grew slightly uncomfortable due to Ruby’s glare. It was true that Sapphire was unaware about how strong Ruby’s love of pizza was. But that didn’t register to Ruby. Sapphire was about to speak when Ruby, in a low, cold tone, interrupted her.  
“That. Is. My. Pizza.”  
“Rub-”  
“My. Pizza.” They both stared at each other for a moment before Ruby took a step towards her. “How dare you,” she continued. “Eat my pizza.” Sapphire moved around towards the couch to try to escape from a threatening Ruby. They were on opposite sides when Sapphire made a sprint to her room and laughed as she did so. Ruby followed at a close place and caught up with her in Sapphires room onto her bed. Ruby pinned Sapphire down, a wide smile on her face as she did so. Sapphire lay on her bed giggling as Ruby held both her arms down.   
“It’s time for punishment,” Ruby said. Sapphire quieted and looked up at her.  
“Punishment?” Ruby smiled wickedly and leaned down into Sapphires ear.  
“Tickles,” Without a moment of hesitation Ruby’s hands found Sapphires stomach and began to relentlessly tickle her. A fit of laughter escaped Sapphire as she screamed Ruby’s name. Both laughed as Sapphire’s punishment continued.   
Ruby’s hands slowed, and their laughter died down. Both stared at one another, smiles plastered on each others face. Ruby, feeling confident, leaned down towards the other girl, hands still on the others stomach. Sapphire held onto Ruby’s arms tightly, she didn’t want to let go, she didn’t think she would get a chance to. She didn’t think Ruby would ever be on top of her and rubbing her stomach so slowly. She didn’t think she would ever see this side of Ruby. She didn’t....she didn’t....  
Their lips touched with slow and gentle anticipation. The smaller girl’s hands found Ruby’s shoulders, then her neck. Sapphire’s chest was beating so rapidly and warmed when she was pulled closer into the other girl. Ruby’s grip on Sapphire’s hips was gentle yet solid as their mouths danced together, She pulled her closer to her and was pleased when a soft moan from the other girl was heard.   
Their mouths pulled away and the curly haired girl dared look at the beauty beneath her, bangs moved enough for her to see just one eye, one eye which displayed Sapphire’s amazement and happiness from the situation. Sapphire smiled as she spoke, her eyes never left the others as she did so.  
“Ruby.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was cold. She couldn’t move, she didn’t feel like she could if she wanted to. Sapphire lay underneath her with a small smile. Her bangs slipping to the side of her face so only one blue eye was visible. Ruby couldn’t look away from her, even though the fear she felt in her chest was growing, she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the other.   
“Ruby,” the soft whisper of her name drove her insane, she wanted nothing more to crash her lips against the other, to pull her closer to herself, to-  
“Rubes! Yo! Ruby?” All her thoughts were shoved straight through the back of her skull. She felt herself getting off the other girl regretfully to see what her purple haired friend wanted.   
“I’m sorry,” she heard herself say as she got off Sapphire and off the bed. Ruby walked out the door of the bedroom to be greeted by Amethyst.  
“There you are, I’ve been here forever,” Amethyst smiled at the other girl.   
“Five minutes isn’t forever dude,”  
“Well can you guess why I’m here?” Ruby shook her head at the others question.  
“Rose needs an emergency babysitter and I volunteered us to do it.”  
“What? What is rose doing that Greg or pearl can’t do it?” Amethyst looked taken back.  
“Rose had to take an emergency shift at the hospital, and Greg is recording his album, and Pearl has her ballet recital, remember?” Amethyst’s voice was thick with confusion, Ruby didn’t want to see Steven it seemed like. That was beyond strange.  
“Oh yeah, yeah I’m sorry, here let me get my jacket and I’ll be right out.” Ruby headed back to Sapphires room, her hand rested on the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, only to find the lights off, and Sapphire under the covers. If the other girl was sleeping, Ruby didn’t want to bother her, she closed the door but not before a soft “Night Sapph,” was whispered.   
Ruby and Amethyst walked out the door leaving Sapphire Alone.

 

She was crying. Her hair falling into her face, strands of hair mixing with the tears and sticking to her cheeks. Her chest was full of regret and terror. She lay on the side of her bed and shook with waves of mixed emotions. The door opened gently and then a pause of silence.   
“Night Sapph,” she heard Ruby whisper then the door shut and she heard the footsteps fade off. She wanted so bad for the other to return, to hold her and sooth her. She also wanted to never see her again, and she hated herself for it. The covers were thrown off and she sat up on her bed, her tears fell even faster, a few landing on her thighs. Her legs moved to get off the bed, the rest of Sapphires body moving numbly along.   
She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought of what her mother would think of her, she could hear her mother’s voice like she was right behind her, “I raised you right. I know I did. So why are you like this?” Sapphire could imagine her mother’s cold, ice blue eyes on her, glaring her down, increasing her guilt. “You get good grades, you dance, you're in good shape, perfect for a young man your age. And here you are being a disgust to the family.” Her father’s voice came right after her mother’s, just as disappointed.  
“My perfect daughter. I had a perfect daughter, and now this, this shit!” She could see his fist pounding down on the table or desk with anger, his face scrunched and brow furrowed. She’s heard and seen it so many times before. She could hear his voice again, “Just. Just get the hell out of this house, I don’t even want to see you.”   
She broke, a sob ripped through her and she collapsed to the floor. Her hand covered her mouth and she struggled to gain control over her sobbing state. 

 

Ruby just got in the car and Amethyst was on the phone, Ruby paid no mind to the other girls rambling until she heard her name.   
“No it’s me and Ruby.....Yeah? No I’m sure Steven will be fine....I’ll behave too...” The last part was mumbled, and Ruby couldn’t help but smirk. She was talking to rose. Amethyst hung up and looked to Ruby. “Okay talk.”  
“About what?”  
“Don’t play dumb Ruby, we’ve been through this before.” Ruby sighed after Amethyst spoke, she hated telling her about stuff like this.   
“Sapph was....just talking to me. And I didn’t want to interrupt but...Steven needs someone to look after him.”  
“You should of brought Sapph, I ain’t staying the whole night.” Amethyst spoke and Ruby stole a glance at the other.  
“What?”  
“I ain’t staying, this chick named Lapiz is throwing a party and I heard there were drinks.”  
“You’re handing Steven off to me. Just like usual.”  
“You love Steven! You have never once complained about seeing him!” Amethyst exclaimed. Ruby pulled up to the driveway.  
“Get out and go get Steven. I’m gonna see if Sapph wants to come.”  
“What? But dude I got-” Rubys tires squealed out of the driveway cutting Amethyst off. She drove down the street with a smirk.

 

Keys rattled throughout the apartment, Ruby was never known for being graceful. She walked into the kitchen and paused when she heard a sob. Her eyes snapped to Sapphires door and she walked towards it. Her hand was on the handle and she pushed the door open. “Sapph, holy shit,”she mumbled. Ruby knelt down to where Sapphire was on the floor next to her bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and soft whines came from her. “Sapphire please look at me,” Ruby pleaded. Sapphire froze as if finally realizing Ruby was next to her. Her head lifted up and she threw herself at the other girl.   
“Ruby!” Sapphires muffled voice still had Ruby on edge.   
“Sapphire, what’s wrong?” She felt her head shake and decide just to hug the other girl back. Ruby held the back of Sapphires head and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. “Sapph, here come on,” Ruby whispered and picked Sapphire up and put her next to her on the bed. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”   
“I don’t...I can’t,” she whispered.  
“That’s okay, come here,” Ruby Wrapped the other in a tight hug. “Just breath okay Sapph?”   
“Ruby...Ruby,” Sapphire mumbled the others name, relieved to see the other girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ruby pulled back from the hug to look at Sapphire. Ruby’s hands found Sapphires face. Sapphire felt the others thumb rub the tears away from her cheeks, She put her hand on the back of Ruby’s thankful for her being there.   
“Sapph, do you wanna go somewhere?”  
“Where?” Her voice was soft.  
“To Rose’s house, I want you to meet somebody.”  
“Okay...okay let’s go,” she finally displayed a slight smirk, slight enough for Ruby to see.

 

 

 

Ruby’s car pulled up Rose’s driveway. Neither had said a word during the short drive, the silence would normally have drove Ruby mad. Silence was usually a bad thing to her, if someone wasn’t talking to her or the radio wasn’t on she felt tension and awkwardness of the situation bother her. With Sapphire though that didn’t happen. Ruby drove with her left hand, her other one was in Sapphires.   
“Why are we here again?” Sapphire spoke softly not wanting to let the others hand go. She wanted comfort.  
“I want you to meet someone.”   
“Who?”   
“You’ll see,” Ruby had a playful look on her face, she let go of the others hand and got out of the car, “I think he’s gonna like you.”   
“He?” Sapphire was never answered. Instead Ruby just opened the door.   
“Ruby?” His curly dark hair was the first thing she noticed, then his huge toothy grin followed. His tiny feet ran around the couch to Ruby, then leaped into her arms.   
“There’s my little man!” Her eyes scanned the room quickly, then looked down at the boy, “Where's Ame?”   
“Gone,” Steven smiled, he knew Amethyst was in trouble.  
“Did she say where she was heading?”  
“Party,”  
“Of course, are you gonna help me kick her butt for not being here then?”  
“Yeah!” His laughter was contagious, both him and Ruby were in a fit of giggles. Stevens eyes opened then and looked at Sapphire, he looked back at Ruby and whispered in her ear. Ruby proceeded to put Steven down and let him run past her to Sapphire. Sapphire knelt down to Steven only to be attacked by one of the biggest hugs she’s ever gotten.   
“My names Steven what’s yours?”   
“Sapphire, lovely to meet you,” she gave a small smile that vanished when Steven spoke again.  
“You look sad, but me and Ruby are here so you won’t be sad much longer!” He let go of Sapphire then ran up the stairs screaming. Sapphire looked at Ruby who was shrugging their shoulders and whispering “Two and a half year olds, am I right?”   
Sapphire laughed and nodded her head. She paused then at the familiarity of the name,   
“Steven?” The name spilled out of her mouth and her confusion along with it.  
“What about him?” Ruby said.  
“Is that the same one from your story?” Sapphire looked at Ruby and noticed her smile, she knew her answer then.   
“Sure is, and he’s the perfect person to cheer you up.” Ruby took off and threw her jacket on the couch, then motioned Sapphire to do the same and follow her. The two ran up the stairs to stevens room, where he sat waiting for the two. His smile when they walked in was one Sapphire would never forget, his delight at seeing Ruby and her just amazed her, how could this little boy put so much trust and joy into everything? It warmed her heart.   
Ruby Sat down by his bed, there were two chairs in the room and Sapphire sat next to the other.   
“Rose and Greg like to sing to him to go to sleep,” Ruby explained, “Everything in this house is about music or space. I swear this family is like no other, but it works.”   
“Ruby doesn’t sing,” Steven spoke with a pout, “No matter how much I ask.” Ruby looked down and flushed.  
“Steven I don’t want you to go deaf, come on-”   
“Do you sing?” Steven looked at Sapphire with hope, “Will you?”  
“Oh,” she was caught off guard, “I-”  
“She does actually! Very Well!” Ruby Interrupted her with a huge smile on her face. Sapphire looked at Ruby but her attention was directed back at steven when he shouted with happiness.   
“Please sing! Please sing!” His hands reached out to her, she took it with no hesitation as he guided her beside him. He waited then, waited for her voice, for her song to begin.   
Sapphire hesitantly looked at Ruby, she was at a lost. Ruby noticed and Paused. Then looked at Steven and started the song.   
You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
Sapphire could only stare as she registered Ruby’s voice. She sang along with Ruby after those two lyrics.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.  
Ruby ended the song there, to embarrassed to go on. Sapphire hummed the melody to Steven a little longer after she saw his eyes were shutting and he was smiling.   
“You go to bed now,” Ruby whispered, “It’s way past your bedtime.”  
“Na night.” The words left his mouth weakly as sleep took him. Ruby walked out of the room then, Sapphire along with her. Ruby was silent as she went downstairs and sat on the couch.   
“You sang,” Sapphire spoke.  
“I did,”  
“What’s wrong?”   
“You,”  
“What?”  
“Your upset with something, tell me,”  
“I don’t know how to,” She sighed after speaking, “It’s hard,”  
“So is keeping everything in, Come here,” Ruby held her arms open, “I’m here Sapphire.” Sapphire looked at Ruby from where she was standing and couldn’t hold herself together any longer. She flung herself at Ruby and held her tightly as tears fell from her. She couldn’t choke down the sob as she muffled it into Ruby’s sweatshirt. How could she tell her? Sapphires thoughts did nothing to calm her as she grabbed the curly haired girl tighter.   
“Sapphire shh, You’re okay,” Ruby whispered to the other girl. She moved herself so Sapphire was fully on the couch and more comfortably against her.   
“Ruby.....Ruby....” Sapphires words were muffled but Ruby could understand her name coming from the other.   
“Sapphire, what’s wrong?” Ruby’s words only made Sapphire grab her tighter. Sapphire was actually hurting Ruby at this point, her hold was so tight. It was a few short moments before Sapphire caught herself and loosened her grip.   
“You’ll hate me,” Sapphire spoke and Ruby’s heart sunk as she waited for the other’s words, “I don’t know how to say it.”  
“Just say it Sapph,” Ruby Prepared herself.  
“I wish I never met you,” Sapphire spoke and regretted it when silence answered her, “Oh, Ruby-”  
“Why,” Her voice was steadier, numb even. Sapphire sighed before she answered,  
“I’m supposed to be perfect Ruby.” The girl whose name she spoke didn’t answer, so she went on, “I have a loving family, I’m going to college, I’m supposed to get my degree and work, Then I’m supposed to find a husband a-and have a family and children and make them proud,” Sapphire touched Ruby’s face, “I-I’m not supposed to be attracted to girls, I’m not supposed to want to do everything my family hates, I’m supposed to be perfect Ruby, I-I I have to be-” her words were cut off by Ruby’s mouth against hers. Sapphire froze, then welcomed the kiss. Ruby pulled away and held onto Sapphire’s face.  
“You are perfect Sapphire,” She leaned in and kissed her again, “You’re more perfect than anyone I’ve ever met,” She breathed the words against Sapphires lips.  
“But my family-”  
“Should love and accept you,” Ruby spoke, “And if they don’t then I will.”  
“Ruby...” Sapphires voice trailed off as more tears fell. Ruby took her thumb and wiped her tears away. She pulled the other girls face closer as she kissed her again, Ruby then took her hand and moved the others bangs aside, tear stained cheeks and sky blue eyes greeted her.   
“Wow,” was all Ruby could say, Sapphire was a sight, and the curly haired girl couldn’t take her eyes off, she was in a trance. Sapphire looked down and pulled her face away, she took one of her hands off of Ruby to put her bangs back, but Ruby grabbed Sapphires to stop her. “What are you doing?”  
“Putting my bangs back,”  
“No, stop,”  
“Why?” Ruby looked at her then, her brown orbs looking straight into that sky blue.  
“You’re beautiful,” Sapphire laughed, while it wasn’t heartfelt, it was a laugh.  
“Stop, you don’t have to be nice Ruby,”  
“I’m not, God you’re beautiful Sapphire,”  
“No one who’s beautiful should scare people with just one glance,”  
“What?” Ruby questioned. Sapphire sighed, annoyed at Ruby’s confusion, she stared at the other then, her face going blank.  
“Ever since I was little, people, even family have told me I scare them, that’s why I have the bangs,” Sapphire whispered, her voice had gone weak recalling her past, her shame from how she looked plagued her in that moment.   
“I...can understand that,” Ruby instantly regretted her words, Sapphires face fell again and she pulled away, “B-but, what I can’t understand,” Ruby added quickly and grabbed the other who was pulling away, “Is how no one saw how that would affect you,” Sapphire looked up at Ruby then, her brow furrowed with confusion.  
“Ruby, I don’t understan-”  
“Not one person looked at you and saw you, the- they all were more concerned for themselves,” Ruby struggled to make her point clear, “they wanted you to cover up, and take your confidence away so they could be more comfortable. Look I’m not good with words, but, It obviously bothers you, and, you shouldn’t have to hide a part of yourself to make others happy.”  
“Ruby...” Sapphire mumbled as she looked at the other. She took the others face and pulled her close and kissed her, really kissed her, Sapphire wanted the other to know that she was grateful for the other, she wanted Ruby to understand what she was starting to feel.  
“Sapphire,” Ruby mumbled against her lips as she pulled away, “Come here.”  
Sapphire, already on top of Ruby, laid her head down on her chest. She sighed when Ruby put her arms around her then, she had to admit, she was tired. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep, was Ruby kissing the top of her head, then saying, “Night Sapph.”


End file.
